Mon monde
by Lily Halloween
Summary: Lilen vivait en totale autarcie, jusqu'au jour où Dumbledor a débarqué chez elle pour lui demander un service. C'est à cet instant que son monde a complètement changé. C'est le commencement d'aventures palpitantes. Tout ça à cause du vieux fou glucosé...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Il faisait à peine jour lorsque Lilen se leva ce jour là, les oiseaux commençaient leurs éternels chants de joie et de bonheur, le soleil apparaissait lentement parsemant l'horizon d'une teinte rouge orangé et des nuages paresseux voyageaient dans un ciel de printemps.

Lilen s'étira en contemplant son havre de paix comme elle se plaisait tant à l'appeler. Elle se trouvait en se moment sur une île inconnue de tous, au nord du Royaume-Uni, et elle ne comptait pas la quitter de si tôt. Elle observa un moment son potager remarquant que les oxalides et les bleuets commençaient enfin à pousser, ce qui lui permettrait de faire quelques unes de ces décoctions miracles, que certaines personnes appelaient plus communément des potions.

Lilen était une jeune fille paraissant avoir 16 ans mais son regard vous démontrez qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, elle avait vécue plus longtemps que personne ne voudrait et ne pourrait le croire. Elle avait des cheveux d'une étrange couleur argent avec des mèches or, qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux vairons, un bleu saphir plus profond que la mer et un rouge paraissant presque noir.

Lilen leva son poing et un faucon pèlerin vint se poser dessus tenant dans son bec une lettre violette à pois vert, _décidément ce vieux directeur a toujours des goûts très mais alors très étranges_, après avoir eu cette pensée, elle se dirigea vers une chaise à bascule et s'y installa confortablement, elle avait le pressentiment que cette lettre n'apportait pas forcément de bonnes nouvelles et elle ne tenait pas à s'écrouler, encore une fois, comme une vieille chaussette à cause d'une des idées loufoques de l'actuel directeur de Poudlard.

Elle attira à elle une petite table garnie d'un petit déjeuné typiquement français, croissant et lait au chocolat, et tout en commençant à boire son lait, elle ouvrit la lettre. Pour tout recracher l'instant suivant. Dumbledor voulait un service et pas des moindre, il voulait qu'elle, Lilen, prenne soin de son protégé et lui apprenne l'art si délicat de l'esprit humain. Avant qu'elle n'ait pût envoyer une lettre pour signifier son refus catégorique, le directeur apparut devant elle avec un grand sourire. Lilen grogna et se détourna de lui en boudant comme seule une jeune fille de son âge savait si bien le faire. Albus, parce que tel est son nom, sourit encore plus, si c'était possible, et lui dit avec une voix douce : « Alors ma chère enfant, comment allez-vous ?

- Mieux avant que vous ne débarquiez chez moi Albus. – Le directeur sourit sortit un paquet de sa poche et le tendit vers Lilen qui le regardait d'un œil suspicieux, il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'elle avait mangé un de ses bonbons, elle avait été emporté, contre son grès, à Poudlard.

- Un bonbon au citron peut être ? – Pas de réaction du côté de Lilen- Non ? Bon. Avez-vous réfléchi à ma demande ?

- C'est non Albus, je refuse qu'un gamin vienne empiéter sur mon territoire !

- Vous êtes sur ? –Regard de chien battu.

- Oui… Ne faites pas se regard... Non, je veux pas… Albus ! D'accord c'est bon, j'accepte !

- Très bien mon enfant, je suis sûr que vous accepterez aussi de passer une année au château.

- Tout ce que vous voulez tant que vous me laissez tranquille.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Puisque c'est réglé, je vous emmène Harry à la fin de l'année scolaire, c'est-à-dire dans deux semaines. Au revoir. »

Après ces quelques paroles, le vieux sorcier s'en fût, non sans entendre derrière lui un : « vieille chaussette pourrîte » qui le fit éclater de rire.

Lilen quand à elle n'était pas, mais alors vraiment pas, contente. Elle s'était, encore, faite avoir par le regard de chien battu du directeur. Maintenant un morveux allait envahir son domaine pour une durée de deux mois. En plus elle allait devoir aller à Poudlard pendant une année entière et refaire sa septième année, c'était révoltant ! Monstrueux ! Abominable ! Atroce ! Enfin tout ce que vous voulez tant que ça désigne quelque chose de désagréable !

Snif, à cause du directeur son monde venait, en quelques instants, de changer. Irrémédiablement.

* * *

Voila ma nouvelle histoire, j'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires, bons ou mauvais.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième chapitre, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le temps sur l'île passait lentement et dans une douce monotonie. Chaques jours Lilen préparait des potions, des pommades et autres décoctions du même acabit. Elle passait aussi du temps au soleil, plantant et arrachant plantes et mauvaises herbes, s'aidant de son contrôle de la terre et de l'eau. Elle avait aussi décidé que puisqu'elle recevait bientôt un invité, il était temps qu'elle nettoie sa maisonnette. Il n'était donc pas rare qu'elle étende du linge ou des tapis à l'extérieur, elle s'aidait dans ces moments là de son contrôle de l'air pour les faire sécher plus rapidement.

Le temps au soleil n'avait en rien changé le fait qu'elle soit pâle mais peu lui importait, le plus important était de bien recevoir le petit protégé d'Albus, puisque même si elle n'avait pas du tout envie de l'accueillir, le moment n'était pas venu où quelqu'un pourrait dire qu'elle était une mauvaise hôte.

Le soir, elle s'installait devant un bon feu de cheminée et, tout en buvant un bon chocolat chaud, renforçait les barrières de sécurité autour de l'ile. Ce n'était pas qu'elle craignait que quelqu'un la trouve mais puisqu'elle avait quand même quelques ennemis, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable.

Le jour où Harry devait arriver, tout était près pour l'accueillir, elle lui avait même, dans sa grande bonté, installé une salle de bain personnel. Ce n'est qu'après avoir pris un petit déjeuné copieux, qu'elle entendit un bruit de transplanage, ne prenant pas la peine de se lever de son canapé, elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste négligeant de la main. Quelque secondes plus tard, c'était un Dumbledor tout souriant qui entrait dans le salon, derrière lui se tenait un jeune garçon aux yeux émeraude et aux cheveux ébouriffés, qui semblait mal à l'aise d'être dans un lieu inconnu.

« Bonjours grand père, comment vas-tu ? – Regard ahuri de la part d'Harry et sourire de connivence de la part du vieux directeur.

- Bien, bien. Je voix que tu as rangé, ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de notre invité ici présent ? –Rougissement intensif du dît invité.-

- Humf, dans tes rêves. Je l'ai fais pour moi et rien que ça. »

Avant qu'Albus n'ait put répliquer, Lilen s'était levé et s'avançait vers Harry. Elle le regarda un moment avant de se détourner et de désigner une porte rouge et or. « Ceci, dit-elle, est ta chambre. Tu peux y faire ce que tu veux. Tu es ici chez toi, la seule chose que je te demande c'est de ne pas entrer dans mon laboratoire, certaines potions sont très volatiles et ne nécessitent qu'un courant d'air pour balayer l'île sur laquelle tu te trouve. Tu peux faire autant de magie que tu veux, le ministère ne pourra pas te détecter. Le soir avant d'aller te coucher, je t'apprendrais l'occlumencie et son contraire, la légilimencie. Le quidditch étant considérer comme magique, tu as la permission d'en faire. » Suite à ce petit monologue, elle les invita à prendre une tasse de thé, citron pour Albus et orange pour Harry.

oO°Oo

Quand Dumbledor avait dit à Harry qu'il allait aménager, pour la durée des vacances, chez une de ses vieilles amies, Harry c'était tout de suite dit que ce serait une dame comme madame Figgs, qui sans être complètement folle était quand même étrange. Alors le fait d'arriver sur une petite ile avec un maison en bois entouré de forêt, l'avait quand même surpris.

A peine arrivé, le professeur Dumbledor se dirigeait tranquillement et entrait par une porte, qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, trop subjugué par la beauté de l'endroit. Harry le suivit ensuite avec quelques réticences, et quand il entra, la maison et l'amie de Dumbledor n'était pas mais alors pas du tout comme il l'avait imaginé. Déjà, la maison était éclairée par de hautes fenêtres et par un grand feu de bois ronflant dans la cheminée. Ensuite l'amie du professeur n'était pas du tout une vieille dame, mais une jeune fille étrange, impression qui s'accentua quand elle le regarda de ses yeux vairons. Le fait qu'elle appelle Dumbledor grand père avait été un choc, mais quand il vit le regard malicieux qu'elle reçut en retour il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas la vérité.

oO°Oo

Une fois que tout le monde ait fini son thé, Lilen embrassa brièvement Albus et celui-ci partit, non sans avoir précisé qu'il viendrait les chercher le 27 août pour faire les courses pour la rentrée et pour rester à Poudlard.

Harry commençait à se diriger vers sa chambre quand Lilen le rappela : « Demain soir, je te donnerais ton premier cours d'occlumencie, en attendant, tu peux lire ce livre. Bonne nuit. » Lilen le vit fixer le livre un moment avant qu'il ne le prenne et parte se coucher en lui faisant un signe de tête. Elle resta dans le salon un moment avant d'aller elle-même s'étendre, elle n'avait pas besoin de dormir longtemps et profitait donc de ses nuits pour s'occuper de ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire pendant la journée. En se levant, elle décida donc d'aller finir de concevoir une potion qui annihilerait la lycanthropie présente chez les loups-garous. Ce ne fut qu'après trois longues et éreintantes heures, qu'elle réussi enfin à la finir, il ne manquait plus que la tester et pour sa, elle la donnerait à Dumbledor, ou elle irait capturer ce loup-garou qui infestait les enfants, Grey-quelque chose, un bon sujet d'étude selon elle.

Plus tard, vers dix heures du matin en fait, elle préparait soigneusement et tranquillement un coin de potager pour planter des légumes quand, elle entendit derrière elle, le bruit caractéristique du transplanage, elle n'eut rien le temps de faire, que des insultes et des sorts étaient lancés, endommageant son petit coin de paradis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Lilen se retourna vers les personnes qui se lançaient des sorts et aperçue qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Harry récemment levé et d'un grand homme habillé totalement de noir, avec une peau pale contrastant avec ses cheveux noirs corbeaux lui arrivant aux épaules. D'un geste large des mains, elle les éloigna l'un de l'autre et les laissa flotter au dessus du sol. Elle les regarda un instant avant de se détourner d'eux et de réparer les quelques dégâts causés par l'échange de sortilèges. Une fois tout cela fait, elle daigna, dans sa grande mansuétude, leur adresser la parole, enfin c'est ce qu'elle voulait faire avant que l'homme en noir ne l'interrompe. « Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me relâcher tout de suite.-Phrase agrémentée d'un regard aussi froid que la banquise.

- Bien sur, mais auriez-vous l'amabilité de ne pas détruire ma maison, après tout vous débarquez chez moi et vous cassez tout. Le fait de vous suspendre dans les airs n'était donc que légitime défense. Et arrêtez avec vos regard noirs, ils ne me font rien. »

Une fois son petit monologue fini, elle relâcha l'homme et se tourna vers Harry. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'Albus m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi, que tu as le droit de détruire ma maison. Tu devrais plutôt aller lire le livre que je t'ai prêté. ». Harry la regarda un instant, stupéfait par le ton froid qu'elle venait d'utiliser, puis partit non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à l'homme qui le regardait avec un sourire narquois.

Lilen fixa un instant l'homme, puis lui fit signe de la suivre pour s'installer sur un banc qu'elle avait installé près de la mer.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite, professeur Snape ? – Le dit Snape parût surpris qu'elle connaisse son nom mais se reprit bien vite.

- Le professeur Dumbledor m'a demandé de venir voir si tout allait bien, on ne sait jamais avec ce Potter. – Il avait prononcé le dernier mot comme si s'était la pire insulte que l'on pouvait imaginer.

- Il vient d'arriver, et je pense être capable de le contrôler, comme vous avez pût le constater par vous-même. »

Plus rien ne fût dit, Lilen regardait Severus Snape, c'était une personne étrange. Elle pouvait voir, au fait qu'il cachait si bien ses expressions faciales, qu'il n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Pourtant, c'était un homme bien. Oui, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Severus Snape quand à lui, observait Lilen. Il pouvait dire que cette jeune fille n'était pas humaine. D'une parce qu'elle n'avait pas 16 ans comme Dumbledor lui avait dit, il le voyait dans sa façon d'observer le monde autour d'elle, dans ses yeux. Et de deux, il sentait comme si l'air chantait autour d'elle, comme si les vagues et les branches essayaient de l'atteindre, comme pour la protéger. L'air semblait plus pur, plus vivifiant autour d'elle.

Finalement, Lilen se leva et se dirigea vers sa maisonnette en faisant un signe de tête à Severus. Severus la regarda partir et partit, des yeux vairons plein la tête.

Lilen une fois rentré, commença à préparer à manger, Harry devait avoir faim et elle ne voulait pas le faire mourir de faim, Dumbledor la tuerait avant qu'elle n'ait put dire « ouf ». Une fois sa spécialité finie, une lasagne, elle appela Harry qui vint vers elle avec hésitation, n'ayant toujours pas oublié sa courte colère. Lilen s'empressa de le rassurer en lui souriant gentiment.

Ils mangèrent calmement, savourant le plat préparé avec soin, discutant de choses et d'autre, paisiblement.

Après le repas, Lilen et Harry s'installèrent dans le salon pour leur premier cours d'occlumencie. Lilen expliqua de façon simple ce qu'était l'occlumencie puis les différentes manières de protéger son esprit. Ils parlèrent pendant une heure entière avant de décider qu'il était temps pour eux de changer d'activité. Harry partit voler pendant que Lilen sortait lire un livre traitant des nouveaux sorts d'attaques de toute magie existante, autant noir que blanche, vielle magie ou magie élémentaire.

.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, après avoir diné, qu'ils allèrent se coucher sereins.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Le matin suivant, Lilen se leva de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, elle pourrait enfin aller dans l'allée de la lumière, allée française comparable au chemin de traverse. En effet, voila plusieurs jours qu'elle avait besoin de nouveaux ingrédients de potion qu'elle ne pouvait pas se procurer en restant toute seule sur sa petite île. En plus, elle en profiterait pour acheter des habits à Harry qui en avait vraiment besoins, pas qu'il était mal habillé, mais un relooking serait le bienvenue, elle pourrait lui acheter des lentilles pour qu'il arrête de cacher ses yeux avec ses horribles lunettes.

C'est donc d'un pas guilleret qu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Harry. Après l'avoir réveillé à coup de jets d'eau froide, elle le laissa se préparer et prendre son petit déjeuné. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'ils partirent enfin, Harry avec un faux air maussade et Lilen avec un grand sourire.

La première chose que l'on remarquait en arrivant à l'allée de lumière, c'est qu'elle portait bien son nom. Elle avait des fleurs partout, pas des fleurs normales, non, des fleurs qui semblait dégager de la lumière de toutes les couleurs. Les murs des boutiques et des maisons étaient blancs sans aucune trace noire. C'était tout simplement magnifique.

En premier, Lilen décida d'emmener Harry chez le coiffeur, pour lui refaire une beauté. Harry fût au début réticent, puis voyant l'enthousiasme de sa nouvelle amie, il ne put dire non et se laissa entrainer. C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, c'est un Harry tout frais coiffé qui sortait du magasin. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers un mage-opticien, où ils firent faire des lentilles avec une nouvelle correction à Harry, ils prirent aussi des lentilles de différentes couleurs, passant du rouge à l'orange puis au violet. Puisqu'il était ensuite l'heure de manger quelque chose, « ce n'est pas tout mais faire les courses ça creuse » disait Lilen, ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant italien. Ils y mangèrent pendant une heure, puis, une fois la note payée, ils se dirigèrent vers un magasin de vêtements, la tête que fît Harry en entrant dedans était à mourir de rire. Lilen lui fit essayer de tout, pantalons, chemises, tee-shirts, pulls et même des capes et des chaussures. Une fois que les achats pour Harry furent finis, ce fût au tour de Lilen de faires des essayages. Bien plus tard, ils sortirent du magasin les bras chargés et tous courbaturés, mais heureux de la nouvelle complicité qui venait de naitre entre eux.

Lilen rétrécie leurs sacs pour qu'ils les rangent dans leurs poches, et partit vers un magasin où étaient vendus tous les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin, pour des potions diverses et variées. Elle en acheta aussi pour l'année scolaire à venir. Et, enfin, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

La soirée passa, Lilen testa les défenses d'Harry et l'aida pour les renforcer, elle lui raconta la subtilité de la magie des éléments et lu proposa de l'aider pour trouver son élément. Quand Lilen remarqua plus tard, qu'Harry baillait pour la énième fois en cinq minutes, elle lui dit d'aller se coucher, pour lui la journée était terminée.

Quand Lilen fût seule, elle se dirigea vers le jardin et commença des exercices de combat moldu, à mains nues au début puis, avec différentes armes blanches. Ses gestes étaient fluides et sans une once d'hésitation, elle enchainait tel un félin, souplement, et tel un serpent, vivement.

Un peu plus tard, elle commença un combat avec un ennemi qu'elle venait de faire apparaitre. S'aidant de ses poings et de toutes les magies qu'elle connaissait. A la fenêtre de sa chambre, Harry était subjugué, il n'avait jamais vu personne combattre de cette manière, et il se dit qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas être son ennemi, de peur de perdre plus que quelques dents.

oO°Oo

Dans son château, Lord Voldemort jubilait.

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledor souriait.

Dans une île, Lilen et Harry Potter dormaient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Voldemort jubilait intérieurement, non parce qu'extérieurement il avait toujours un visage de serpent qui effrayait ses serviteurs. Il jubilait parce qu'il avait enfin une idée de l'endroit où se trouvait son ennemi juré, Harry Potter. En effet un de ses serviteurs lui avait révélé qu'il ne se trouvait pas chez un de ses traîtres à leur sang mais qu'il avait été vu au chemin de lumière en France. C'était en soit, une bonne indication, puisque de cette façon, il savait à peu près où chercher. Il savait aussi que la personne chez qui Potter était logé, devait aller à Poudlard cette année, elle ne devait donc pas être très puissante.

Il ne se doutait pas bien sur, qu'il était loin de la vérité, mais bon, les fous ne sont pas toujours des génies.

oO°Oo

Plus loin, au nord de l'écosse sur une ile semblant abandonnée pour certain et habitée pour d'autres. Donc plus loin, une jeune fille se réveillait, aujourd'hui serai une dure journée, elle allait apprendre à Harry les différents combats à main nue et avec armes blanches qu'elle connaissait. Bien sûr, il faudrait plusieurs semaines pour tout apprendre, alors ils continueraient pendant qu'ils seraient à Poudlard. Elle lui apprendrait aussi le contrôle des éléments, bien sur il aurait plus de contrôle sur certains éléments par rapport à d'autres.

Elle avait encore du temps avant qu'Harry se réveille, elle décida donc de s'entraîner et de s'échauffer aux éléments et au combat. Elle ne se doutait cependant pas qu'Harry réveillé par un cauchemar, la regardait fasciné.

Un peu plus tard, Lilen remarqua sa présence et commença donc son premier entrainement au combat. Le matin passa ainsi, entre échauffements et apprentissage. Quand midi arriva, Harry avait déjà appris les bases du combat, Lilen en était d'ailleurs étonné, il avait une capacité de mémorisation impressionnante, il avait aussi une grande envie d'apprendre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé le repas de midi, Lilen commença l'apprentissage des éléments, elle expliqua les caractéristiques de chaque élément. Il fallait ainsi, d'abord trouver quels éléments convenaient le mieux. Lilen lui fît donc boire une potion de révélation qui comme son nom l'indique révèle le ou les éléments qui correspondent à la personne qui la boit.

Harry resta inconscient pendant une heure entière, le temps qu'il assimile ce que chaque élément était capable de faire et la puissance qu'il pouvait utiliser pour chaque élément. Lilen était capable d'utiliser tous les éléments à puissance égale. Elle pensait qu'Harry serait capable d'utiliser tous les éléments mais en priorité le feu et l'air. Sa pensée fût confirmée quand Harry se mit à luire d'une couleur rouge et blanche, les deux se mélangeant au dessus de son corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard Harry se réveilla, mais il fût incapable de se lever, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Lilen l'emmena donc d'un _lévicorpus_ vers sa chambre, où il ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Pendant ce temps, Lilen avait décidé de devenir un animagus non déclaré bien sûr. Elle récita une formule qui lui permettrait de voir son animagus en rêve, elle ne pouvait rien faire tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas vu.

N'ayant plus rien à faire, et puisqu'elle n'était pas fatigué, elle décida d'apprendre à jouer de la musique, elle matérialisa donc une harpe et à l'aide d'un livre moldu, qu'elle avait trouvé au chemin de lumière, elle commença à apprendre. Le début fût plutôt laborieux, les cordes étant mal pincées ou alors trop pincées, créant un son qu'il était difficile de définir comme joli. Ce ne fût que bien plus tard, qu'elle alla se coucher, des notes de musique plein la tête.

Cette nuit là aucun rêve ne vint la perturber, mais elle pouvait apercevoir au loin, une forêt dense, qui lui donnait envie de courir et sauter de branches en branches.

Et elle pouvait voir à sa droite un feu immense, qui lui donnait envie de s'y réfugier.

A sa gauche, elle pouvait voir un fauteuil à l'air confortable, qui lui donnait envie de s'y allonger.

Enfin, derrière elle, elle pouvait voir une clairière verdoyante, qui lui donnait envie de voler et de se reposer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : **

Quand Lilen se leva ce matin là, Harry n'était nul par. Elle avait regardait dans sa chambre puis, ne le voyant pas, c'était dirigé vers la cuisine, s'attendant à le voir avec un bol de céréales. Cependant, ne le voyant pas, elle avait regardait dans le reste de la maison, dans le jardin et même dans la forêt. Mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Alors inquiète, elle étendit sa magie vers le continent anglais et fini par le repérer au chemin de traverse. C'est dans une colère incroyable et que personne ne souhaitait défier, qu'elle transplana à ses côtés, elle ne s'attendait pourtant pas à tomber en pleine attaque. Il ne lui fallut néanmoins, pas une seconde pour réagir. La bataille qui jusque là, n'avait pas de vainqueur, tourna en faveur de la lumière.

Lilen, se dirigea vers Harry avec un regard féroce, et put entendre en arrivant, un « gloups ».

Harry, en voyant arriver Lilen, déglutit difficilement devant son regard féroce. Il avait d'ailleurs bien raison, parce qu'à peine arriver devant lui, Lilen commença à parler de façon calme mais froide, très froide, ce qui, pensa Harry était encore plus inquiétant que des cris.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Comment as-tu pus partir comme ça alors que tu es en constant danger de mort, A CAUSE DE L'AUTRE MEGALOMANE ! » Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, le ton montait et les derniers mots avaient étés criés. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Harry se tassait sur lui, un peu plus à chaque mot. Il voyait l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son amie et regrettait le fait d'être parti sans la prévenir, ou d'être parti tout court.

Peu après, quand Lilen ce fut calmé, Albus s'approcha d'eux, avec son éternel sourire de papy gâteau. « Un bonbon au citron peut être ?

- Albus, ce gamin a transgressé une des principales règles qui font qu'il soit chez moi. Ne lui proposez pas un bonbon comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. – Lilen parlait d'un ton froid, qui n'avait rien à envier à celui du professeur Snape. Au contraire, il en serait même jaloux.

- Voyons mon enfant, il ne s'est rien passé de grave.

- Ne m'appelez pas mon enfant Albus. Et, il aurait put se faire tuer. Ce garçon est un imbécile fini ! On rentre. »

Lilen saisie Harry par le bras et transplana, sans un regard en arrière. Une fois arrivé sur l'île, elle lâcha Harry et partit jouer de la musique, c'était, à cet instant, la seule chose qui pouvait la calmer, et l'empêcher d'étriper un « pauvre enfant sans défense ».

Harry quand à lui, se dirigea bien sagement, vers sa chambre, où il décida de finir ses devoirs de vacance et de se faire oublier un moment.

Lilen joua longtemps, assez longtemps pour qu'Harry ait fini ses devoirs, assez longtemps pour que la nuit soit tombée et que l'heure du diné soit passée. Assez longtemps pour qu'Harry soit allé se coucher, épuisé par sa journée, et surtout par ses combats contre les mangemorts.

Quand Lilen se leva le lendemain matin, elle ne dit pas de remarque sur le combat de la veille, pour elle, rien ne s'était passé. Le temps repris son cours normale, Lilen faisait de nouveau le professeur et Harry l'élève. Il avait été surpris quand, le matin, elle lui avait sourit, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait cependant compris, que l'affaire était close, de toute façon, il avait bien compris, il ne voulait plus affronter la colère de Lilen, pour rien au monde.

Ils firent une course de balai, et furent à égalité, Harry proposa même à Lilen de devenir poursuiveuse une fois à Poudlard, si elle entrait à Gryffondor bien sûr, mais elle refusa, sa magie capterai bien trop vite les mouvements des cognards ou des adversaires. Le soir, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avant d'aller se coucher.

Cette nuit là, la forêt en face de Lilen, le feu, à sa droite, le fauteuil à sa gauche et la clairière derrière elle, se rapprochèrent. Elle avait aussi des impressions fugaces, de souplesse, de chaleur, de curiosité, de liberté, d'amusement, et encore d'autres, lui donnant des indices sur ses animagus. Oui, Lilen était apparemment une animagus multiple, ça lui donnerai de nombreux avantages en cas de danger. Enfin, il fallait déjà qu'elle puisse se transformer.

Harry, quand à lui, rêva d'une réunion, réunion où Voldemort paraissait mécontent, très mécontent. Il vit un peu plus tard, une personne entrer dans la salle du trône et s'agenouiller devant Voldemort, cette personne garda sa capuche et annonça avec cruauté : « Mon seigneur, j'ai trouvé notre taupe, il s'agit de Severus Snape. »

Harry se réveilla en criant.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Lilen fût réveillé par un cri venant de la chambre d'Harry, elle s'empressa de le rejoindre et le trouva rouler en boule dans son lit et tenant sa tête. Une fois qu'il lui eut raconté sa vision, elle s'empressa d'écrire une lettre à Dumbledor et de l'envoyer avec son faucon pèlerin. Il fallait absolument qu'il arrive avant que Severus ne soit appelé auprès du grand siphonné auto proclamé Lord.

oO°Oo

Albus Dumbledor, affectueusement appelé le vieux glucosé, était tranquillement assis dans son bureau, quand il vit arriver par la fenêtre, un magnifique faucon pèlerin, il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste que la petite lettre rouge tenu dans son bec, s'envola et explosa : « Albus ! Severus a été repéré, Voldemort est au courant, ne le laisse pas partir !! » Avant que la lettre n'ai fini de crier la fin du message, Albus courait déjà vers sa cheminée, il y jeta de la poudre de cheminette et y engouffra la tête en criant « Severus Snape, bureau » En arrivant, il vit que Severus était déjà sur le point de partir et dans un cri, le vénérable directeur fît remarquer sa présence : « Severus ne partez pas ! Tom sait que vous êtes espion. »

oO°Oo

Severus Snape, maitre de potion, était tranquillement en train de lire son magasine mensuel des_ potins de potions_, quand il senti sa marque chauffer. Il se leva et était sur le point de partir quand il entendit derrière lui le cri de son mentor. Il le regarda un moment, puis d'une voix toujours aussi neutre, quoiqu'un peu tremblante pour qui sait écouter : « Et, je fais quoi maintenant ?

- Tu vas rejoindre Lilen, c'est l'endroit où tu seras le plus en sécurité. Rejoins-moi dans mon bureau quand tu seras prêt. »

Severus hocha la tête et alla préparer ses affaires.

oO°Oo

Quand Lilen eut envoyé la lettre, elle se dirigea vers le point de transplanage. Une fois arrivé, elle se rendit dans le bureau d'Albus. Pour elle, qui n'était pas complètement humaine, transplaner dans Poudlard était un jeu d'enfant.

Quand elle arriva dans le bureau, elle s'installa sur un siège devant le bureau du directeur, en attendant que celui-ci, qui pour l''instant était les fesses à l'air et la tête dans la cheminée, finisse sa conversation. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au directeur pour revenir, il eut l'air surpris mais se repris bien vite et accueilli Lilen comme il se doit : « un bonbon au citron ? », Lilen bien sûr, refusa poliment la sucrerie.

Albus parla à Lilen de sa décision et lui demanda son accord, après tout s'était sa maison à la base. Lilen qui aimait bien Severus accepta de bonne grâce. Puis ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en attendant Severus.

Une heure plus tard, Lilen qui s'était installée sur le bord de la fenêtre et Albus toujours à son bureau, entendirent la gargouille gardant l'entrée de la pièce pivoter et une personne entrer. Les coups frappés à la porte ne tardèrent pas et c'est un Severus très pale qui entra, il parut inquiet quand il vit Lilen sur la fenêtre mais oublia tout quand une douleur le pris au bras où était posée la marque.

Lilen qui avait vu la pâleur de son nouveau locataire, se leva et se dirigea vers lui. Elle lui prit le bras et enleva la manche qui le recouvrait. Elle eut un moment d'arrêt quand elle vit que la marque était complètement rouge, cependant voyant les traits crispés de Severus, elle posa sa main dessus et commença à fredonner une incantation de magie ancienne. Severus se détendit d'un coup, mais quelques instants après, la douleur reprit, plus forte. Il se tendit et serra les dents pour ne pas crier, la douleur était comparable au doloris. Même pas une minute après, tout fût fini, minute qui avait cependant semblait durer des heures au personne dans la pièce. Lilen se recula et alla se poser chancelante sur un fauteuil. Severus et Albus la regardaient avec des questions plein les yeux, mais la seule chose qu'elle dit avant de s'endormir fût : « J'ai coupé le lien avec Voldemort. B'nuit. »

Le vieux directeur et le maitre de potion, la regardèrent bouche-bée, avant de décider d'un commun accord de la ramener chez elle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

Une fois que Lilen fût allongé dans son lit, Severus alla explorer la maison. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir une porte, il fût interrompu par une personne derrière lui : « On n'a pas le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce. C'est son labo, professeur.

- Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, monsieur Potter, je suis maitre de potion, je ne risque donc pas de faire exploser une potion, au contraire de vous qui avez le cerveau bien vide. »

Avant qu'Harry n'est put répondre quoi que ce soit, Lilen qui s'était levé quelque instants avant, arriva et entra dans le labo en faisant clairement comprendre à Severus, que cette pièce était interdite pour lui aussi, en clair regard noir et sortilège de blocage d'intrus.

Severus et Harry étaient dans le salon avec respectivement un livre et un magasine dans les mains, quand, de façon complètement imprévue, une porte verte et argent se matérialisa à côté de celle rouge et or d'Harry. Avant qu'ils ne se lèvent, Lilen réapparu et montra la porte du doigt, « c'est ta chambre Severus, j'y ai aussi installé un laboratoire pour que tu fasses des potions. Le mien est interdit, bien trop dangereux. - Severus la regarda un instant avec incrédulité.

- Attend une minute, comment une enfant comme toi peut faire apparaitre une pièce dans une maison, comme ça de nulle part ?

- Ça c'est un secret. Allons manger. »

Harry et Severus ne purent que la suivre vers la cuisine où ils mangèrent calmement, bien que des regards noirs soient échangés entre le maitre de potion et son élève. Lilen en eu bientôt assez et se leva en soupirant. _Non mais quels rabat joies ceux là_…

Severus la regarda partir et décida de la suivre. En arrivant dans le jardin, il la vit se diriger vers des serres. Quand il y entra à son tour, il la vit agenouillée devant des plants d'aconit.

Lilen avait senti Severus la suivre mais n'avait rien dit, ce ne fût qu'une fois dans la serre qu'elle commença à lui parler : « j'ai fabriqué une potion pour éliminer la lycanthropie, il faut juste que je trouve un cobaye, je me disais que Fenrir Greyback serai un excellent choix, qu'en pensez vous professeur ?

- Ce pourrait être une bonne idée, il suffit juste de l'attraper. Et j'ai ma petite idée là-dessus. »

Lilen lui fit un sourire complice et rempli de malice. Oui, décidément Severus Snape était un pur Serpentard. Une fois le plan près, ils décidèrent de le mettre à exécution, Lilen servirait d'appât pendant que Severus, caché un peu plus loin attendrait pour le capturer.

Le soir même, Severus et Lilen laissèrent un Harry endormi dans la maison, ils lui avaient donné une potion de sommeil sans rêve, puis ils partirent direction Londres, direction _Le loup malfamé_, bar miteux par excellence. Une fois arrivé, Severus se dirigea vers un coin obscur pour se cacher, pendant ce temps Lilen entra dedans avec un visage angélique du genre, je me suis perdu aidez moi.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle repéra tout de suite celui qu'elle recherchait, il était plutôt grand, les cheveux grisonnants et des dents pointus même en temps qu'humain. Il avait des yeux bleus hypnotisant. Exactement le portrait fait par Severus. Elle s'approcha de lui et d'une voix timide : « Excusez moi, s'il vous plait monsieur, pourriez-vous me dire comment on fait pour aller au Chaudron Baveur ? _Raah mais c'est quoi cette voix, je déteste faire la timide !_

Bien sûr, suis-moi. _Oh, le regard de sadique._ »

Lilen le suivit docilement, à peine sorti dehors, elle lui lança un sort de confusion et le ligota, Severus arriva alors qu'il allait répliquer et lui lança une potion qui l'assommerait pendant un certain temps, le temps pour eux en tout cas de l'enfermer dans une pièce sécurisée et insonorisée sur l'île.

Mission capture de Fenrir Greyback, réussi. Lilen transplana avec le loup garou et l'enferma dans sa nouvelle demeure. Les tests pourraient commencer le lendemain, quand il se serait remis un peu de sa capture.

C'est avec des sourires sadiques que Lilen et Severus allèrent dormir, demain serait une journée mouvementée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

Le matin suivant, se fût une Lilen toute sautillante et un Severus Snape, bah Snape quoi, qui se dirigèrent vers la salle où était enfermé leur cob… enfin Fenrir. C'est d'ailleurs un Fenrir furieux qu'ils trouvèrent, tapant sur les murs et grognant des injures. Ils devaient faire vite, pour savoir si la potion fonctionnait, la pleine lune étant le soir même.

Lilen s'avança dans la pièce protégée par une paroi transparente.

« C'est qu'il a un vocabulaire très développé notre ami loup garou.

- Je trouve aussi, répondit Severus en tendant une fiole de potion à Lilen.

- Que voulez vous, vous les traitres à votre sang ?

- Oh, nous, pas grand-chose. Je voudrais que tu bois cette potion, tu dois avoir un mal de tête horrible non ? »

En disant cela Lilen avait un sourire quelque peu diabolique, mais juste un peu, pas grand-chose. Fenrir voulut refuser mais Lilen tendit la main qui ne tenait pas la fiole, vers la tête du loup garou. Fenrir tendit docilement la main et but la potion. _Allez cul-sec, non mais je pense à quoi moi…_ Lilen reprit la fiole, désormais vide et s'assis. Severus était partit après lui avoir donné la potion.

Elle attendit ainsi jusqu'à ce que la lune soit sur le point de se lever, sous les injures du loup garou qui voulait savoir ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Quand la lune montra enfin le bout de son cratère(mignon ^^ ), la potion commença à faire effet. Greyback commença à se plier de douleur, puis alors que la transformation finissait, il sembla devenir statue. Puis, alors que Lilen pensait avoir échoué, il éclata en minuscules petits morceaux, dans la pièce ne restait plus qu'un homme, totalement nu et débarrassé de sa malédiction.

Lilen se dirigea vers le salon et y trouva Severus et Harry qui l'attendaient. Elle raconta le résultat à Severus et ils décidèrent de le garder jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune, pour être sûr que la lycanthropie avait définitivement disparu. Harry était très enthousiaste, si cela fonctionnait, de nombreux loups garous pourraient être guéris, ainsi peut être que certains ne se joindraient pas à Voldemort. Severus eut un reniflement sarcastique, mais Lilen pouvait dire qu'il était étonné par le résonnement du Gryffondor, elle pouvait presque l'entendre penser : _tiens, Potter a eu un raisonnement intelligent, ces neurones sont peut être en état de marche tout compte fait. Enfin, il ne faut pas trop rêver non pus._ Intérieurement, Lilen était morte de rire. Peu après, ils allèrent se coucher.

oO°Oo

Le temps passa, tranquillement. Lilen travaillait sur ses animagus et pouvait presque se transformer, elle avait découvert qu'elle avait quatre animagus. Elle était une panthère noire avec d'étranges mèches or et argent, un phénix argent avec certaines plumes couleur or. Elle était aussi un kneazle et un sombral. Tous ses animagus montraient une facette de sa personnalité, grâce et discrétion, liberté, beauté, curiosité, infantile et le dernier, elle était secrète et ne se dévoilait qu'à certaines personnes.

Le mois de juillet prit fin, le mois d'août était bientôt fini, et l'expérience Greyback avait été un grand succès.(Wahouu, crions au bonheur =P )

oO°Oo

Lilen préparait ses affaires pour Poudlard, le lendemain était le 27 août, Dumbledor viendrait donc les chercher, Severus, Harry et elle. Elle avait décidée de relâcher Greyback quelques jours plus tôt. Il avait dût rejoindre son maître, mais n'étant plus un loup garou, Voldemort l'avait sans doute tué, ou alors torturé.( moins mignon…)

Le lendemain donc, quand Dumbledor arriva sur l'île, tout le monde partit.

Ce jour là, ils allaient faire leurs courses pour l'année à Poudlard. Ce jour là, Lilen allait rencontrer les amis d'Harry, elle préférait cependant rester près du professeur Snape, il était plus calme et courait plus de risque en étant sur la liste noire de Voldemort.

La journée commença donc avec l'arrivé du vénérable directeur de Poudlard et son habituel salut : « Des bonbons au citron ? » (xD J'aime !!! )

* * *

**Animagus : **

**Panthère noirs**: tout le monde connait.

**Phénix **: Oiseau d'à peu près la taille d'un cygne, au plumage or ou écarlate qui luit faiblement dans l'obscurité (sauf les plumes dorées de sa queue, aussi longue que celle d'un paon), au bec et aux serres d'or.

**Kneazle (ou Fléreur)**: Cette créature féline très intelligente peut détecter les personnes louches ou peu recommandables. Cependant lorsqu'un Fléreur s'attache à un sorcier ou une sorcière, il devient un excellent animal de compagnie. Le Fléreur a une fourrure fournie, de grandes oreilles, et la queue d'un lion.

**Sombral**: Les Sombrals sont d'immenses chevaux ailés avec de grands yeux blancs brillants, une tête de dragon et un corps squelettique. Ils sont attirés par l'odeur du sang. Les Sombrals sont invisibles pour tous ceux qui n'ont jamais vu la mort.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

Lilen et les autres venaient d'arriver au chemin de traverse quand ils furent envahis par des têtes rousses, pas deux, non, pleins de têtes rousses ! Lilen s'éloigna prudemment de l'attroupement créé autour d'Harry, en espérant qu'ils ne l'aient pas vu avec leur ami. Peine perdu, à peine c'était-elle éloigné qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux touffus s'exclama : « Harry, tu ne nous as pas présenté. » Juste à côté, un garçon roux approuva vivement le commentaire de son amie. C'est ainsi que Lilen fût introduite à tous les amis du survivant. Plus loin, elle vit Severus s'éloigner et se servit de ce fait pour exécuter un repli stratégique. Elle s'éloigna donc, rapidement d'Harry et se dirigea vers le maitre de potion. Ils restèrent derrière Harry et ses amis pendant toute la journée. Ils passèrent par la librairie, où Hermione acheta plus de livre que ce qui était initialement prévu, puis vint le magasin de quidditch, où se furent les garçons qui bavèrent un moment devant le nouveau modèle de balai. Après avoir mangé à Florian Fortarôme, ils se conduisirent vers une boutique de vêtements où cette fois, ce fût Ginevra qui commença à baver devant les habits proposés. Lilen en profita pour acheter quelques capes de combat et sorcières. Une heure plus tard, ils se dirigèrent vers le magasin de plumes et parchemins, quand ils finirent ils allèrent au magasin de potions.

Une fois toutes leurs courses faites, les Weasley retournèrent chez eux et Severus, Harry et Lilen rentrèrent à Poudlard, Lilen trop fatiguée pour marcher, les fit transplaner dans la grande salle. Ce fût cependant une mauvaise idée, puisqu'à peine arrivé, ils furent limite attaqué par le ministre de la magie qui criait comme un goret (Le pauvre, il est parano xD ): « Aaah !! Un intrus, à moi ! Sauvez-moi ! » Lilen n'y fit pas plus attention qu'à sa première dent de lait et sortit de la grande salle, direction une chambre vide, n'importe laquelle.

Severus la suivi un peu en arrière jusque devant un tableau représentant une forêt. Lilen s'arrêta devant le tableau, une jeune fille sortit de la forêt et s'inclina devant Lilen, « votre altesse, nous vous attendions, les elfes de maison on étés avertis de votre arrivée. Sa majesté aimerait venir vous voir.

- Merci, dis à mon grand père qu'il ne s'avise pas de faire une de ses blagues idiotes. Je passerais voir les elfes de maison plus tard.

- Bien princesse. »

En ce moment précis, Severus se posait des questions, beaucoup de questions. _C'est quoi cette histoire de princesse ?!_

Une fois entrée dans sa chambre, Lilen s'était, gracieusement, jetée sur son lit. Elle dormait avant que sa tête ne touche l'oreiller, plus jamais elle n'irait faire les courses avec des filles accros aux vêtements et avec des garçons qui bavent devant un balai pendant des heures.

oO°Oo

Dans la grande salle, Dumbledor avait enfin réussi à calmer le ministre hystérique. Severus avait enfin repris ses esprits et l'avait rejoint. Harry quand à lui, était parti à la tour des Gryffondor pour ranger ses affaires et dormir.

oO°Oo

Le lendemain matin, Lilen se leva tranquillement et de bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui serait un jour de repos total, enfin autant que possible étant donné que les amis d'Harry venait lui rendre visite. Il faudrait donc qu'elle évite de se montrer aux endroits où eux iraient, pour éviter qu'ils ne requièrent sa présence. Eh oui, c'est ça d'être asociale, mais ne dit-on pas : mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné ? Enfin dans son cas ce n'était pas le fait d'être mal accompagné le problème, c'était surtout le fait d'être accompagné tout court.

Il fallait aussi qu'elle aille rendre visite aux elfes de maison pour leur demander de ne pas dévoiler son identité. Dans le cas où quelqu'un découvre ses origines, eh bien, ce serait problématique mais sans plus.

Enfin, pour l'instant, direction la grande salle pour un bon petit déjeuner ! Que la journée commence !


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : **

Au moment d'entrer dans la grande salle, Lilen entendit une conversation houleuse entre plusieurs personnes. Elle cru reconnaitre l'une des voix mais espérait vraiment être en train de rêver, il ne pouvait définitivement pas être là.

Lilen pris une grande et longue inspiration, puis, elle entra dans la grande salle. Toutes les personnes présentes se turent suite à l'ouverture des portes. Les personnes qui semblaient se disputer étaient un jeune homme, paraissant avoir dans les 17 ans, les cheveux noirs et une haute stature de combattant et Dumbledor (qui ne voulait pas que le garçon parte sans avoir mangé un bonbon au citron). Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle, et à la stupéfaction de toutes les personnes présentes, s'agenouilla devant elle. « Altesse, sa majesté le roi m'envoi vous protéger dans ce collège de sorciers.

- Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez claire, je ne voulais de la présence d'aucun de vous ici. Tu peux t'en aller. Tout de suite.

- Bien votre majesté. »

Puis, sans bruit ou lumière, l'étranger disparut. Tout le monde regardait Lilen avec cependant différentes expressions, Harry, Hermione et Ron avec surprise, Snape avec compréhension, pour sa nature et pour sa différence, et Dumbledor, et bien, c'était Dumbledor quoi.

« Je vous propose de m'accompagner à mon bureau où toutes les personnes ici présentes, pourrons écouter vos explications. Mais avant tout, un bonbon au citron peut être ? »

Lilen éclatât de rire et alla vers le bureau directorial, Dumbledor à ces côtés, mâchonnant tranquillement et, il faut bien le dire, voracement, un de ses fameux bonbons au citron.

Une fois arrivé au bureau, tout le monde s'installa sur les chaises que Dumbledor avait faites apparaitre, puis ils attendirent que Lilen débute ses explications. Seulement, ils allaient devoir attendre encore un peu, puisque ce n'est pas Lilen qui prit la parole, mais un vieux monsieur à l'apparence tranquille, mais qui pour l'instant semblait en colère, il avait de longs cheveux blancs attachés en un catogan et des yeux bleus.

« Lilen, je crois qu'une petite discussion s'impose. Je crois que tu n'as pas compris que tu n'avais pas le choix quand à avoir un garde du corps avec toi.

- Mais, grand père, je suis en sécurité ici. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Je ne crois pas que tu restes ici toute l'année sans bouger, surtout en te connaissant.

- Mais…

- Non, il n'y a pas de discussion possible.

- Grand père !

- Non. Elemmacil restera avec toi. Il se présentera en tant qu'élève avec toi, comme ton cousin.

- Bien. »

Après s'être approché de Dumbledor et lui avoir fait un salut de la main, le vieil homme, disparut. Quelques instants plus tard, le jeune homme du matin réapparut, Lilen lui fit un petit sourire après qu'il se soit incliné et commença son récit.

« Je crois, que dans cette salle, seule deux personnes ont compris, et encore, une seule connait toute l'histoire. – Lilen regarda autour d'elle, tout le monde était pendu à ses lèvres.- Tout d'abord, je dois me présenter, je m'appelle Lilen fille d'Aranwë et petite fille d'Ingwë, du peuple elfe. La personne à côté de moi est Elemmacil, mon garde. La personne qui est venu tout à l'heure est mon grand père, le roi des elfes. »

Plusieurs exclamations furent poussées dans la petite pièce. Ils n'arrivaient pas à le croire, mais en regardant de plus près, ils purent voir ce qui donnerait une confirmation supplémentaire, sous ses cheveux argentés, Lilen avait des oreilles pointus, tout comme son compagnon.

Hermione étant la plus rapide pour reprendre ses esprits et n'étant pas en train de sucer un bonbon, posa une question que beaucoup se posaient sans vouloir la formuler. « Bien, en sois, ça explique beaucoup de choses, comme le fait que les plantes semblent vouloir te protéger - Devant le regard surpris de quelques personnes, Hermione sembla s'exaspérer- Ne me dite pas que vous n'avez pas vu comme les fleurs semblait s'approcher d'elle au Chemin de traverse ? Au début je n'y ai pas fait attention, j'étais trop fatiguée et j'ai cru que c'était une illusion d'optique ou quelque chose comme ça. Ça explique aussi tes cheveux argentés et tes yeux. Mais, si ce n'est pas indiscret, j'aimerais savoir quelque chose, pourquoi est-ce que tu as quitté la forêt ?

- Ça, très chère, c'est un secret. »


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Une fois que Lilen et Elemmacil furent sortit du bureau directorial, ils se dirigèrent vers les cuisines pour y rencontrer les elfes de maisons, laissant ainsi un grand silence derrière eux.

Une fois arrivé devant le tableau représentant une coupe de fruit, ils chatouillèrent la poire et entrèrent. Ils furent accueillis par presque tous les elfes de Poudlard qui s'agenouillèrent dans un bel ensemble devant Lilen, Elemmacil à quelques pas derrière elle.

Lilen commença a leur parla d'une voix douce :

« Bonjours à tous, je sais que c'est assez inattendu que je vienne à Poudlard, mais je voudrais vous demander de ne pas dévoiler d'où je viens aux autres élèves, je voudrais aussi que vous me traitiez comme n'importe quel personne. Merci à tous. »

Les elfes inclinèrent la tête et reprirent leur travail pendant que Lilen et Elemmacil repartaient.

Ce jour là, Lilen et son compagnon reçurent de nombreux regards, les gens les détaillaient, les observaient, leurs gestes, leurs postures, leurs paroles. Tout était analysé au peigne fin, le moindre mouvement était suivi d'une introspection. C'est pour cette raison, que Lilen décida de rester enfermée dans sa chambre à réviser pour l'année à venir, Elemmacil à ses côtés.

Elle était en train de réviser un sort particulièrement compliqué sur la métamorphose, quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, elle fit signe à Elemmacil d'aller ouvrir à sa place et recommença à lire, c'est pour cette raison, qu'elle fût surprise quand quelqu'un lui adressa la parole.

« Tu m'avais promis de m'aider à devenir animagus, tu n'as pas oublié j'espère ?

- Harry ? J'ose présumer que tu n'es pas venu pour me disséquer. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas oublié, j'attendais juste que tout le monde se calme.- Harry rit à cette idée mais se repris bien vite devant le regard meurtrier du compagnon de Lilen.

- Non, je ne viens pas pour te disséquer quelle idée ? De plus, comment est-ce que je pourrais devenir animagus sans ton aide ?

- Humf, je ne sers qu'à ça ? Je suis sii triste. »

Harry commença à rire devant le regard larmoyant de son amie, il fut d'ailleurs bien vite rejoint par la dite amie. Une fois qu'ils se furent un peu calmés, Lilen expliqua la procédure pour devenir animagus à Harry, celui-ci l'écoutait attentivement. Quand tout fût expliqué, Harry s'installa confortablement sur un canapé et Lilen lui lança le sortilège adéquat. Le procédé pour devenir animagus entre un humain et un elfe était différent, c'est pour cela qu'Harry devait s'installer alors que Lilen n'avait pas eu à le faire, se contentant juste d'un sort, c'est aussi pour cela que Lilen avait du attendre les rêves et n'avait eu aucune difficulté pour sa transformation, alors qu'Harry aura quelques difficultés.

Une fois le sort lancé, Harry commença à luire faiblement. Lilen curieuse de savoir ce que deviendrait son ami, commença à faire les suppositions les plus farfelues avec son gardien, ça allait du cheval au singe en passant par les dragons. Ce ne fût que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils eurent enfin leur réponse. Harry sortit de son état de transe et la première chose qu'il vit, fût les visages curieux de Lilen et Elemmacil. Il s'étira lentement, voulant ainsi faire durer le suspense. Devant le regard exaspéré de Lilen, il préféra répondre.

« Je suis un multi animagus. Lynx, phénix, vivet doré et serpent. Vous en pensez quoi ?

- Lil, pourquoi on a tous un animagus en commun ? – C'était Elemmacil qui avait parlé.

- Attend, tu as quoi comme animagus ? – Lilen le regardait curieusement, elle n'avait pas remarqué ce léger détail.

- Phénix, mais vous vous en doutiez, guépard, aigle, et cheval ailé. Ce qui fait qu'on a tous un félin, au moins un animal volant et un phénix en commun.

- C'est intéressant, on pourra aller se balader ensemble. » Lilen souriait en disant cette dernière phrase, montrant ainsi que ça n'avait sans doute pas beaucoup d'importance.

Les deux garçons présents regardèrent Lilen puis haussèrent les épaules, ils verraient bien plus tard. Ce qui était intriguant, était le fait que dès l'arrivé d'Elemmacil, Harry et lui c'étaient très vite entendu, il n'y avait pas eu d'hésitation, pas de timidité. Lilen en était heureuse, son gardien, devenu presque frère depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, c'est-à-dire depuis enfants, et son nouvel ami s'entendaient.

* * *

**Vivet doré** : Petit oiseau sphérique qui vole avec une surprenante agilité, capable de changer de vitesse ou de direction presque instantanément. Il a des plumes dorées et des yeux rouge rubis.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

Pendant ce temps, dans une sombre partie du château, où seule de petites personnes ont le droit d'aller, quelque chose de sombre se préparait.

Au même instant, Lilen et Harry étaient dans le parc de Poudlard, quand ils virent Elemmacil se précipiter vers eux avec un regard angoissé.

« Les amis, il se passe quelque chose dans le château.

- Quoi ? Où ?

- Les elfes de maison préparent du gâteau au chocolat dans les cuisines. Vous croyez que c'est pour ce soir ? »

Lilen et Harry le regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire, eux qui pensaient que c'était quelque chose de mauvais. Lilen reprit son sérieux et répondit à son ami. « El, quand tu arrêtera de penser avec ton ventre, les verracrasses auront des dents. Et quand à savoir si c'est pour ce soir, et bien tu verras bien. »

Elemmacil fit la moue un moment avant de faire apparaitre des cibles et de se mettre à s'entrainer pour le tir à l'arc, « Ze boude ! »

Un peu plus loin, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger fulminaient, ils perdaient petit à petit l'amitié du survivant, et ce n'était pas bon du tout. Sans son amitié, ils n'allaient plus être les populaires amis du survivant, ils n'allaient plus avoir les meilleures offres d'emplois parce que les gens les croyaient extraordinaire. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un moyen pour qu'il revienne à eux, de façon efficace et définitive.

Bien sûr, Lilen avait remarqué ce petit détail et était décidé à en parler avec Harry pour qu'il n'y ait pas de complications. Cependant, Hermione et son intelligence 'supérieur' était déjà en mouvement.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva tôt, mais une surprise attendait nos trois amis. En effet, Lilen alla tranquillement prendre une douche, normal. Mais, une fois sortit, Lilen remarqua que les professeurs et ses amis la regardaient bizarrement, « quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?

- Et bien, miss, vous devriez vous arranger pour cacher vos oreilles puisque vos cheveux ont décidés de se raccourcir. »

Lilen toucha ses cheveux et remarqua, qu'en effet, ses cheveux avaient raccourcis. Dumbledor fît apparaitre un chapeau, sauf que, puisque c'était Dumbledor, il était un peu coloré. Snape, remarquant son regard de détresse pur, sourit et fît apparaitre un chapeau noir. Lilen le saisi avec reconnaissance et partit s'asseoir avec ses amis.

En allant vers le dortoir, ils furent intercepté par le professeur de potion, « venez, je vais vous donner un antidote, on ne peut pas se permettre que quelqu'un découvre vos origines. », ils hochèrent la tête et le suivirent jusqu'aux cachots.

Ron et Hermione les regardèrent partir, sans remarquer les regards désapprobateurs du directeur et de la directrice de maison.

La journée passa lentement, Lilen Elemmacil et Harry avaient parlé des deux fautifs et Harry avait décidé de leur parler, bien qu'il se doute que ça n'allait pas être facile. Et ce n'était pas peu dire.

L'après midi, dans les environs de 15 heures, heure d'étude et de tranquillité, les personnes présentes dans la tour Gryffondor et qui n'étaient pas dans la salle commune, c'est-à-dire Lilen et Elemmacil, sursautèrent à cause des cris indignés et en colère des deux Gryffondor anciennement amis du survivant. Ils se dépêchèrent de descendre pour retrouver leur ami avant qu'il ne soit rendu sourd par un castor en colère. La première chose qu'ils entendirent clairement fût « traitre, tu t'allies à des monstres, des non-humains !

- Ce ne sont pas des monstres, ce sont mes amis et tu n'as aucun droit des les traiter comme ça Ron !

- Hum, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger mais, vous allez importuner tout le château, fit Lilen. »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se tournèrent vers Lilen et Elemmacil, deux avec des regards noirs et un avec un sourire désolé. Hermione siffla une insanité et sortit suivi de Ron. Harry soupira et suivi de ses amis, se dirigea vers le parc pour attendre que le train arrive et que la répartition commence.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

Quelques heures plus tard, le train arriva enfin, les élèves entre 12 et 18 ans prirent des calèches avec des sombrals invisibles pour la plupart. Ceux de 11 ans, les première années, montèrent dans des barques, Lilen et Elemmacil les accompagnaient, conseil d'Harry.

La vue qui les accueillis quand ils arrivèrent près du château, fût merveilleuse, magique. Le château était éclairé de milles et une lumières de couleurs différentes, le lac reflétait ces innombrables couleurs et en faisait un arc-en-ciel incroyable.

Les élèves qui arrivaient par le lac, furent conduits vers les escaliers menant à la grande salle. Là, impassible et avec un regard sévère, les attendait le professeur McGonagall. Elle leur expliqua le déroulement de la répartition, puis après son discours, elle les laissa entrer. Tous les élèves les regardaient entrer et plus particulièrement Lilen et Elemmacil, les seuls élèves à entrer à Poudlard directement en septième année.

McGonagall se dirigea vers le devant de l'estrade où était posé le choixpeau, celui qui les répartirait pour toute leur scolarité. Elle prit un parchemin et commença à appeler une liste de noms. Lorsque tous les premières années furent répartis, Dumbledor se leva, « comme vous vous avez put le remarquer, deux nouveaux élèves entrent directement en septième année. Merci de les accueillir convenablement et de faire honneur à notre école. » Il fit signe au professeur McGonagall de continuer et se rassit. McGonagall leur sourit avant d'appeler, « Aranwë Elemmacil », il ne fallut pas longtemps au choixpeau pour se décider en à peine une minute, il poussa un grand cri « GRYFFONDOR !! », McGonagall afficha un air satisfait avant d'appeler, « Aranwë Lilen ». Lilen s'avança d'un pas gracieux vers le tabouret et s'y assit, _Intéressant, un autre elfe, et de haute ligné en plus. Voyons, une grande sagesse et envie de savoir, tu pourrais aller à Serdaigle mais ton côté blagueur ne leur plaira pas. Une grande loyauté et un grand courage, oui tu seras à ta place à GRYFFONDOR ! »._ Le dernier mot avait été prononcé à voix haute et entendu dans toute la salle. La table des rouges et or applaudit joyeusement en poussant de grands cris de bienvenues. Lilen sourit et alla s'installer à côté de son ¨frère¨ et d'Harry.

Dumbledor claqua des mains et le repas apparut, les élèves se jetant dessus avides de combler leur faim.

Le repas fini, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs salles communes pour passer une bonne nuit. Le lendemain étant un samedi, ils avaient le temps de s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie avant de commencer les cours et les devoirs.

Le début de la scolarité de Lilen et Elemmacil se passa sous les chuchotements des autres élèves, au moins pendant les premiers jours. Puis, petit à petit, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations. Harry était souvent avec eux, ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient quand même sous les feux des producteurs, cependant, ils n'y faisaient pas attention, vivant leur vie.

Le début de l'année passa calmement, Harry s'améliorant en potion avec l'aide de ses deux nouveaux amis, au grand désarroi du professeur Snape, qui n'avait plus qu'à se rabattre sur le pauvre Londubat. Malheureusement pour lui, Lilen s'était prise d'affection pour le jeune garçon timide et réservé, lui donnant des cours de rattrapage en même temps qu'à Harry. En faisant ainsi de lui un membre à-par-entière de leur groupe. Il devenait aussi beaucoup moins réservé et s'ouvrait plus à eux, qui aurait put soupçonner que derrière le garçon timide se cachait en fait un vrai blagueur avec une imagination débordante.

Cependant, dans l'ombre, Hermione et Ron fulminaient, rageaient contre cette amitié perdue. Oh, ils n'étaient pas tristes de perdre Harry, seulement de perdre Harry Potter, la célébrité, et la notoriété qu'il leur apportait. Ils ne voulaient pas le perdre et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils voulaient faire de la vie de Lilen, celle qui leur avait volé leur 'ami', un véritable enfer. Mais comme tout le monde sais, un Gryffondor c'est peut être courageux, mais ce n'est pas très intelligent, malgré ce que tout le monde pensait de la miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor. Alors leurs plans censés être géniaux et monstrueux, devenaient médiocres et niais, comme lorsque les enfants veulent se venger du copain qui leur a fait bobo. Lilen n'avait de ce côté-là rien à craindre. De plus, ce qu'Hermione et Ron ignoraient c'est que leurs vengeances allait encore plus rapprocher Lilen et Elemmacil d'Harry et de Neville. Et, qu'ils perdraient ainsi, définitivement leur ancienne amitié.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

Pendant toute la semaine suivante, Lilen perdait ses affaires. Son sac se déchirait, sa trousse disparaissait et ses parchemins s'effaçaient tous seuls. Harry et Elemmacil la regardait avec compassion et l'aidaient à chaque fois, ils savaient qui étaient les responsables mais n'avait pas encore put faire quoi que ce soit pour qu'ils arrêtent.

Un jour, Lilen excédée se dirigea vers Hermione de façon tout à fait innocente et la prit dans ses bras, d'une manière amical, cela aurait put paraitre normal, si Hermione n'avait pas détesté la jeune elfe. Personne n'en comprit la raison. Ce ne fût que le lendemain matin qu'ils eurent leur réponse.

En effet, c'est une Hermione habillée en tutu rose avec de magnifiques cheveux blonds qui lui arrivaient au bas du dos, il était aussi impossible de les coiffer ou de les couper, ce qui faisait qu'elle les coincer partout. Donc, c'est une Hermione en tutu rose et cheveux blonds, qui entra dans une grande salle très bruyante et qui devint tout d'un coup très silencieuse, pour quelques secondes plus tard, être remplit de rires et d'applaudissements des autres élèves. A partir de ce jour, Hermione et Ron veillaient à ne pas trop s'approcher de Lilen. Bien sûr, il fallait encore qu'ils trouvent un moyen de lui pourrir la vie, mais, de loin…

Après cet incident, la vie à Poudlard, collège sorcier réputé dans le monde entier, reprit son cours normale. Les liens entre élèves se forgeant ou se détruisant. L'amitié entre Lilen, Elemmacil, Harry et Neville devenant de plus en plus forte au fil du temps. Et celle entre Ron, Hermione et Harry se fragilisant pour enfin un jour se casser… définitivement. Le jour où cette 'tragédie' arriva, Hermione et Ron avaient préparés une vengeance digne de ce nom. En effet, puisque Lilen et Elemmacil tentaient de cacher leur appartenance à une autre race, la meilleure chose, mais pas la plus intelligente, à faire selon eux était de dévoiler ce grand secret. Malheureusement ou heureusement, ça dépend pour qui, les cours prenaient de plus en plus de temps, il leur fallait donc reporter leur projet de vengeance. En attendant, ils laisseraient les deux 'intrus' tranquilles.

Les cours donc, reprirent leur cours normale. Lilen et Elemmacil n'ayant pas de grandes difficultés, puisqu'ils avaient déjà tout appris, mais aidant grandement leurs deux autres amis, à savoir Harry et Neville, qui quand à eux apprenaient presque avec avidité.

Sur les conseils de ses amis, Neville avait parlé à sa grand-mère pour qu'elle lui achète une baguette bien à lui à la place de garder celle de son père, ce qu'elle lui avait accordé avec un regard fière, son petit fils osait enfin demander quelque chose.

Les vacances de noël approchaient rapidement et ce ne fût qu'une semaine avant leurs débuts, que la vie leur joua un mauvais tour. En effet, le 12 décembre, Voldemort attaqua Poudlard. L'attaque fût dévastatrice, de nombreux blessés furent comptés dans les deux camps. Les sorts volaient, blancs, noir, neutres. Des cris résonnaient dans le parc et dans la grande salle où se situait le plus gros de l'attaque.

Lilen se battait contre une femme qui poussait de temps en temps un rire hystérique, quand elle entendit derrière elle une voix grave prononcer une incantation de sommeil, avant de tomber lourdement au sol, endormit.

Harry et Elemmacil étaient dos à dos dans le parc, se battant contre plusieurs mangemorts en même temps, quand Elemmacil ressentit une douleur intense au niveau de son cœur, il comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas du côté de Lilen, en effet, Lilen et lui étaient liés depuis leur enfance, depuis qu'Elemmacil avait blessé Lilen au poignet et s'était infligé la même blessure tout en mélangeant leur sang, faisant d'eux des frères de cœur et de sang, c'était quand ils avaient 8ans, personne n'était au courant et leurs blessures avaient guéris ne laissant qu'un petit croissant de lune sur leurs poignets.

Elemmacil regarda autour de lui alarmé, il fallait qu'il la trouve, il fallait qu'il la protège, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit blessée, il ne fallait pas qu'elle soit en danger, il avait promit.

Harry se battait dos à dos avec Elemmacil dans le parc quand il vit ce dernier paniquer, au début il ne comprit pas, puis, quand il vit sa main serré autour de son poignet, il comprit, Lilen était en danger. Il commença à chercher partout, tentant de voit ses mèches argentés et or. Mais impossible de la repérer, impossible de la voir à travers tous ces sorts qui volaient de partout, le rouge se mélangeant au violet et au vert. A chaque fois qu'ils voyaient un petit morceau d'argent ou d'or, ils se retournaient mais ce n'était jamais elle. Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer dans le château pour voir si elle n'était pas dans la grande salle, quand un éclat argent attira leur attention. Là-bas, à un peu plus de deux mètres, ils virent un mangemort transporter leur amie sur son dos, l'éloignant de plus en plus d'eux. Ils se mirent à courir vers elle, avec toute la force du désespoir, de toutes leurs maigres forces restantes après avoir combattu aussi longtemps. Ils étaient à moins d'un mètre du mangemort et de leur amie, quand celui-ci se retourna. Devant eux se trouvait l'ancien loup garou, Fenrir Greyback. Il les regardait avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son hideux visage. Puis alors qu'Elemmacil allait enfin saisir la robe de sa presque sœur, il disparut, laissant les deux garçons, prostrés au sol.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

Noir, tout était sombre, froid. Lilen se réveilla avec cette impression étrange, pourquoi sentait-elle un sol froid sous son dos ? Pourquoi était-elle dans un endroit si sombre ?

Lorsque Lilen put enfin ouvrir les yeux, elle se rendit compte que tout compte fait, elle aurait mieux fait de les garder fermés. Elle se trouvait dans une cellule sombre, humide, sentant les excréments et atrocement couverte de taches de sang, parfois encore frais. Sur le mur un peu plus loin, elle pouvait distinguer des menottes accrochées à des chaines. La seule pensée qui lui vint à l'esprit à ce moment là, fut : _mais pourquoi tous les mages noirs, ont forcément des cachots sombres et putrides ? C'est pas possible ça._ Mais bon, elle n'eut pas le loisir d'y penser un peu plus, puisque qu'elle entendait des bruits de pas de plus en plus forts, ce qui signifiait que quelqu'un approchait.

« Bonjour jeune Aranwë. Bienvenue chez moi. » Devant Lilen se trouvait à présent Lord Voldemort, The fou psychotique ou encore Tom Elvis Jedusor. Il arborait d'ailleurs un sourire plus que diabolique qui aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, ou presque, parce que Lilen avait vu pire, c'est vrai quoi, sa grand-mère faisait bien plus peur que lui. (Bah je n'aimerais pas me retrouver en face de sa grand mère…)

« Bonjour. Je vois que tu me connais. Je crois savoir que ton nom est Tom ?

- Ne m'appel pas comme ça ! _Endoloris !_ »

Alors que le sort allait la toucher, Lilen fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et le sort fut dévié de sa trajectoire. Le lord parut surpris un instant mais se repris bien vite. Il était pourtant possible de voir dans ses yeux une lueur de convoitise, d'envie et de ruse.

Un peu plus tard, Lilen fut conduite vers une grande chambre. Il était évident que Tom voulait l'amadouer. Décidant de jouer le jeu, Lilen s'installa confortablement dans un grand fauteuil de cuir rouge avec un livre _La spiritumagie à travers les âges_. C'est ainsi que Tom la trouva plus tard. La couleur du fauteuil faisait ressortir son œil et sa peau pâle. Elle était à moitié couchée donnant une impression de paresse.

Quand elle se rendit compte de sa présence, elle se rassit calmement et le fixa.

« Alors Tommy, que me vaut ta triste présence en ces lieux ?

- Je sais que tu es puissante, si tu l'avais voulu, tu serais partie. Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi ?

- Hum… Laisses-moi réfléchir… Non merci, franchement. J'ais pas très envie de m'agenouiller devant un sang-mêlé. »

Elle eut un sourire narquois devant la crispation de son visage. Tom la regarda un instant avec colère, la haine prenant petit à petit place dans son cœur, s'il en avait encore un, et partit.

Lasse, Lilen envoya un patronus messager à son cousin pour lui dire où elle se trouvait. Malgré ce que Tom avait dit, elle n'avait pas assez de force pour partir de cet endroit, elles étaient toutes parties lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Un patronus en forme de léopard sortit de sa main et disparut à travers le mur et la nuit.

Dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard, six personnes parlaient vivement. Le directeur lui-même, sa directrice adjointe et directrice de la maison Gryffondor, le maitre de potion, directeur de la maison Serpentard et espion à ses heures perdues, un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et aux yeux verts, un autre jeune garçon aux oreilles pointus et enfin, un vieil homme paressant centenaire. Donc, toutes ces personnes parlaient quand devant eux apparu un patronus léopard, celui de Lilen. A cet instant, le silence se fit dans le bureau, tout le monde fixait le patronus. C'est d'ailleurs dans ce silence quasi religieux que le patronus se mit à délivrer un message : « Hello, bon comme vous l'avez compris, c'est Lilen qui vous parle, alors je vais vous dire où je suis, mais avant Elemmacil, tu t'assois et t'écoute mes instructions. Je suis chez notre grand ennemi Lord Voldy-chou, en Albanie, je vais bien, même s'il essaye de m'enrôler. Alors, pas besoin de venir tout de suite, venez plutôt dans deux jours, discrètement de préférence. Je vous attendrais devant le portail attendez-vous à ce que j'ai de la compagnie. A bientôt. »

A ces mots, le message prit fin, tout le monde resta un moment à réfléchir avant qu'un grand brouhaha ne s'élève, la mission « s'approcher discrètement de chez Voldemort » était en cours de préparation.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

Le jour suivant, Lilen partit se promener dans la demeure de Voldemort. Oh, elle n'avait pas le droit, mais peu importait, après tout elle ne risquait pas grand-chose. Elle visita tout le manoir et découvrit ainsi plusieurs chambres, certaines occupées, des salles d'entrainement, une salle de balle et enfin, une bibliothèque où elle s'empressa de choisir plusieurs livres pour les emporter avec elle quand elle partirait, certains extrêmement rares, elle était d'ailleurs certaine, que Voldy ferait une crise cardiaque en découvrant leur absence.

Elle allait continuer de visiter, quand elle entendit du bruit dans une salle adjacente à la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et se cacha dans un coin d'ombre. Devant elle se tenait Severus Snape et Voldemort, celui-ci voulait apparemment que Severus se renseigne sur elle, ses points faibles et forts, sa famille, enfin tout quoi. Lilen sourit et effectua un petit sort sur Voldemort, ses robes, habituellement noires, étaient devenu d'un joli jaune canari et son pantalon, que l'on entre-apercevait de temps en temps, était devenu vert flashi. Seulement, pour lui, tout était tout à fait normal. Elle dut effectuer un sort d'apaisement temporaire sur Severus avant qu'il n'éclate de rire au nez de son « maitre ».

Ainsi, ce jour là, tous les mangemorts qui n'étaient pas en mission, purent voir leur « maitre » se promener dans une tenue tout à fait, déconcertante.

Ce jour-là, Voldemort pouvait voir tous ses mangemorts s'éloigner de lui pour une raison qui lui était totalement inconnu. La première chose qu'il pensa fut que peut être, que l'une des missions avait échouées et que personne ne voulait recevoir ses foudres. Seulement, quand il entra dans sa chambre et que le miroir de sa salle de bain lui lança un retentissant « Charmant ! », il se dit que finalement quelque chose n'allait pas, mais alors, vraiment pas.

C'est d'un pas rageur, que Lilen vit le lord noir, plus si noir, entrer dans sa 'cellule'. Il avait apparemment découvert pourquoi tous ses mangemorts fuyaient à son approche.

« Bonjour Tommy, belle journée n'est-ca pas ? Oui, c'est une journée éclatante aujourd'hui. Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

- Enlève moi ce que tu m'as fais tout de suite.

- Ah, mais non, mais pourquoi, ça te vas tellement bien ! »

Voldemort la regarda froidement et était près à utiliser la manière forte, mais Lilen décidant qu'elle préférait rester en vie encore un moment, lui retira le maléfice. Bien qu'elle laissa un peu de maquillage rouge sur ses joues trop pales, lui donnant l'air d'un clown. S'il remarqua son piège, il ne revint de toute façon pas. Lilen passa sa journée à lire, à compter les mangemorts qui sautent les barrières, et d'autres activités très, intéressantes. Enfin, elle passa sa journée à s'ennuyer comme un rat mort (il n'y a pas d'allusion ^^).

Le jour suivant arriva enfin, et elle se mit à préparer un plan d'évasion. Ce n'est pourtant qu'à midi que le patronus de Dumbledor vint la prévenir que tout le monde l'attendait.

Lilen se dirigea vers la sortie, fit exploser la porte de sa chambre avec le mangemort de garde au passage. Elle se dirigea ensuite tranquillement vers l'extérieur. Elle arrivait à la porte d'entrée, quand elle vit Voldemort qui l'attendait avec une dizaine de mangemorts. « Tu ne comptais pas nous fausser compagnie tout de même ?

- Moi ? Nooon, je comptais juste aller me promener dehors quelle question. Au fait, Tommy, très joli maquillage. » Voldemort pris une intéressante couleur rouge avant d'ordonner à ses mangemorts de l'attraper.

Lilen qui n'avait pas l'intention de rester plus longtemps, commença à psalmodier en elfique. A peine eut-elle fini, que tous les mangemorts présents tombèrent au sol, endormis. Lilen ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps et courut à l'extérieur. Elle venait de passer la porte, quand Voldemort sonna l'alarme et tous les mangemorts, à part ceux endormis à l'entrée, se mirent à sa poursuite.

Lilen commença à courir un peu plus vite, mais elle fut bientôt percuter par un sort qui la laissa assommée à terre. Sa première pensée fut de se dire qu'elle n'avait pas réussi, mais quand elle sentit les bras d'Elemmacil autour d'elle, elle se laissa aller et s'évanouit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

Des bras chaleureux la tenaient serrés contre un torse fin mais musclé, elle se sentait bien dans cette étreinte chaude et protectrice.

Lilen savait à qui appartenaient ces bras et ne tenait pas à s'en éloigner, elle se sentait trop bien. Mais voila, autour d'elle, elle sentait que le combat faisait rage, le combat entre les mangemorts et ses amis venus la récupérer. Elle se décida donc à ouvrir les yeux. Devant elle, tous ses amis se battaient, enfin presque tous puisque celui qui la tenait n'était pas dans la bataille. Elemmacil, puisque c'était lui, l'aida à se lever. Quand elle se fut remise sur pied, ils rejoignirent la bataille.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la demeure de Voldemort, rien ne se passait, le silence total, personne à l'horizon. Seulement, alors qu'ils commençaient à se demander si Lilen reviendrait, ils virent une personne courir vers eux et derrière elle, venaient tous les mangemorts. Alors qu'elle arrivait près d'eux, ils purent tous voir un sort la toucher, avant que quiconque ait put faire un geste, Harry et Elemmacil se précipitaient vers elle. Elemmacil la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'écart le temps qu'elle se réveille alors qu'Harry partait se battre. Quelques instants plus tard, Lilen se réveilla enfin.

Le combat était inégal et les mangemorts gagnaient peu à peu, c'est pour cela que l'arrivée de Lilen et Elemmacil fut accueilli avec joie. Après leur arrivée, le combat ne dura pas longtemps et les mangemorts acculés furent obligés de fuir et de se cacher dans le château de leur maitre. Les combattants de la lumière, épuisés, rentrèrent à Poudlard pour se reposer et pour être soignés.

Lilen dut rester pendant deux jours à l'infirmerie avant que Mme Pomfresh ne se décide enfin à la relâcher, elle avait bien tenté de sortir mais étrangement l'infirmière était arrivée juste à ce moment précis. Lilen s'était alors contenté d'attendre. Le temps passait plutôt lentement même si ses amis allaient la voir le plus souvent possible.

Quand elle fut autorisé à sortir, il était l'heure de petit déjeuner et elle avait un affreux pressentiment, quelque chose allait arriver, c'était certain. Et, effectivement, il se passa un événement imprévu.

Alors que Lilen allait prendre une bouché de son bacon, elle eut la sensation, qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le manger, elle fit signe à Harry, Neville et Elemmacil pour ne pas qu'ils touchent leur repas. Alors qu'ils allaient lui poser une question sur le pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas manger tranquillement, ils purent entendre un grand bruit, faisant fortement penser à la foudre, et furent bientôt entourés de centaines d'animaux. Ça allait du tigre au panda en passant par le coq ou l'orang-outang. C'est à ce moment là, que tous les animaux et personnes présentes purent voir entrer un vieil homme. C'est aussi à ce moment là que tout le monde put entendre deux « ploc », le monde présent dans la grande salle se retourna, s'attendant à une nouvelle blague, mais ce n'était que Lilen et Elemmacil qui avaient laissé tomber leurs têtes sur la table.

Lilen releva la tête et dit d'une voix plaintive : « Grand père, étais-tu forcé de faire un blague pareille ? C'est pas croyable ça. En plus c'est pas original, franchement, mettre une potion dans le repas des élèves... »

Le vieil homme se tourna vers elle et avec un sourire éblouissant se jeta dans ses bras avec un grand : « Lilen ! Comme je suis content de te voir, ça fait si longtemps !

- Votre majesté, je crois que vous l'étouffez, fit Elemmacil avec un regard inquiet, tout le monde regardait maintenant le vieil homme avec une pointe d'ironie et de stupéfaction : ça un roi ?

« Mon petit Elemmacil est jaloux.

Suffit grand père, que fais-tu ici ? »

A la surprise et à l'étonnement de tous, le vieil homme prit un air sérieux et fit signe à Dumbledor de le suivre avec Lilen et Elemmacil. Ils furent d'ailleurs suivis de plusieurs gardes. Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur Dumbledor qui leur fit signe de s'installer sur des chaises qu'il venait de faire apparaître, ce qu'ils ne tardèrent pas à faire.

« Bien maintenant que tout le monde est installé, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite seigneur Hadrieldor de la Forêt de Lune ?

- C'est au sujet de la capture de ma petite fille bien sûr. Les elfes de maison m'en ont informé. Je venais voir comment elle allait.

- J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu m'étouffe à moitié. Non, sérieusement, je vais bien. Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir là dessus. »

Hadrieldor regarda Lilen dans les yeux et put voir sa sincérité alors il ne dit rien, il y avait pourtant de l'inquiétude au fond des yeux de sa petite fille. « Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Vas-tu bien ? Je veux dire, maintenant tu es seul au royaume.

- Oui, tout va bien, tu es de toute façon bien mieux ici pour l'instant, avec cet espion qui traine dans nos rang. »

Lilen hocha la tête et ne dit plus rien, il avait raison, il fallait déjà qu'il trouve l'espion.

Dumbledor fut étonné d'entendre une histoire d'espion chez les elfes.

« Quelle est cette histoire d'espion, si je peux me permettre ?

- Un demi-elfe c'est glissé dans notre royaume, il est humain mais son apparence lui donne un avantage sur nous pour le retrouver. Il a déjà cherché à tuer Lilen mais a échoué, il nous faut cependant le trouver avant qu'il ne cause de dégâts.

- Je vois, je crois que je peux vous aider en cherchant au ministère, c'est peut être une de leur magouille.

- Merci, il est temps à présent que j'y aille. »

Il embrassa Lilen et Elemmacil puis disparu. Les deux elfes saluèrent leur directeur et partirent en cours.

* * *

**Selon l'article 145, alinéa 5 du règlement de ce site, toute personne prise en flagrant délit de reviewage sera sévèrement remerciée par l'auteur. En espérant que cela engendre enfin une aire de paix relative dans la page des reviews... ou un cohue de commentaires, au choix.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

Le temps passa, calmement, les vacances de printemps approchaient et dans la tour d'astronomie, deux personnes complotaient. Ils s'agissaient bien sûr de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils avaient prévu de dévoiler une vérité cachée, une vérité qui pourrait poser problème, mais c'était après tout ce qu'ils recherchaient, mettre dans une situation gênante voir dangereuse, les personnes visées, en l'occurrence Lilen et Elemmacil Aranwë.

Ils avaient prévu de faire une interview à la Gazette du sorcier, Hermione raconterait tout ce qu'elle savait à propos des deux elfes et la gazette le publierait, dévoilant au monde sorcier leur nature. Bon, bien sur, beaucoup s'en fichait, mais d'autres pourrait en tirer avantage.

C'est ainsi que le samedi, jour de sortie à Pré-au-lard, Hermione rendit visite à la célèbre journaliste Rita Skeeter. Elle lui dévoila les origines d'Elemmacil et Lilen et lui fit croire que le Sauveur était manipulé par les elfes, ce qui bien sûr était faux.

Le lendemain matin, cette interview faisait la une de la Gazette.

Lilen, Elemmacil, Harry et Neville se rendirent comme tous les matins dans la grande salle pour un bon petit déjeuner. Ils avaient bientôt fini quand le courrier et par la même occasion la Gazette arriva. Au début ils n'y firent pas attention, puis quand tout le monde commença à désigner leur groupe, et plus particulièrement les elfes, du doigt, ils s'entre regardèrent et ouvrirent précipitamment leur exemplaire du journal sorcier.

_Nouvelle étonnante à Poudlard !_

_Il semblerait, après une interview exclusive des meilleurs amis du survivant, que deux elfes résident dans la célèbre école de sorcier. Vous vous demandez surement, chers lecteurs, le nom de ses deux « personnes », et bien il s'agirait de Lilen et Elemmacil Aranwë._

_D'après Hermione Granger, les elfes serraient sur le point de manipuler le Survivant pour l'empêcher de nous sauver. De plus, ils cacheraient d'autres faits importants._

_On peut donc se demander ce que fait Dumbledor en acceptant ces animaux auprès de nos enfants et s'il ne faudrait pas les renvoyer ou les enfermer pour préserver notre monde._

_C'était Rita Skeeter pour vous des nouvelles retentissantes._

A présent, tout le monde regardait Lilen et Elemmacil avec un œil différent, les Serpentard avec un air calculateur, les Poufsouffle avec un air curieux, les Serdaigle un air sérieux et interrogateur et enfin certains Gryffondor avec animosité et d'autre simplement un regard neutre. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que Les deux 'cousins' se lèvent en criant haut et fort que c'était du n'importe quoi, quand ils les virent devenir rouge et, éclater de rire. Et ils riaient de bon cœur, bientôt suivis par Harry et Neville. Oh, oui ils riaient, parce que cette fille, Hermione était vraiment sotte, non vraiment, vouloir manipuler Harry, quelle idée.

Une fois qu'ils furent calmés, Dumbledor se leva pour prendre la parole : « Mes chers enfants, il semble que quelqu'un ait vendu la bonmbabouse. Cependant, je peux vous affirmer que vos deux camarades ne sont pas ici pour manipuler qui que ce soit. Vous n'avez donc rien à leur reprocher.

- Ce sont quand même des êtres anormaux ! »

C'était deux élèves particulièrement idiots qui avaient parlés. Dumbledor se retourna vers les élèves en question et leur jeta un regard froid qui le fit frissonner.

« Monsieur Weasley, miss Granger, vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau après le repas. Je vous donnerai une sanction pour votre comportement déplacé. »

Ronald serra les dents mais ne dit plus rien, se tournant et jetant un regard noir à son assiette vide.

Le groupe de Lilen, Elemmacil et ses amis sortit tranquillement vers le parc après le repas, ils avaient une heure avant le début des cours. Heure pendant laquelle ils jouèrent au quidditch. Harry en attrapeur, Elemmacil et Lilen en poursuiveurs et Neville en gardien. Pendant ce temps, les cognards cognaient tous seuls.

Dans le bureau du directeur, Ronald Weasley venait de se faire crier dessus par sa mère et venait d'être exclu du collège pendant une semaine de même qu'Hermione, pour propos diffamatoires envers un camarade, sanction approuvés par leurs parents qui avaient décidés de les faire travailler pendant la semaine en dehors de Poudlard.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des review pour donner votre avis ou des idées.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

Le lendemain du retour de Ron et Hermione à Poudlard, Dumbledor attendit que tout le monde soit dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et fit une annonce spéciale : « Mes enfants, je sais que vous avez sans doute faim, mais je tenais à vous dire que pendant les prochaines vacances, qui commencent dans une semaine, les barrières protectrices de Poudlard vont être reconstruites pour une meilleure sécurité. Il faut donc que tout le monde rentre chez soi et passe les vacances en famille. Ce sera tout. »

Pendant le repas, les discussions allaient bon train, principalement au sujet des protections. Alors que Lilen et Elemmacil se levaient pour partir, le directeur leur fit signe ainsi qu'à Ron et Hermione, de le suivre.

Une fois arrivé dans son bureau, il se tourna vers Lilen et commença à lui parler d'une voix calme mais légèrement anxieuse : « Tout d'abord, je tenais à te dire Lilen, voila, c'est-à-dire que, ton île a été comme qui dirait, détruite.

- Mon île ? Ma maison, détruite ? » Lilen paraissait tellement bouleversée qu'Elemmacil la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter en lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête.

Il y eu un silence pendant un moment, les autres regardaient Lilen avec curiosité, après tout pourquoi se mettait-elle dans tout ses états pour une île ?

Se ressaisissant, Lilen leva un regard interrogateur vers le directeur.

« À part ça Albus ? Vous ne nous avez pas fait venir juste pour ça, pas vrai ?

Non, à vrai dire, je voulais savoir s'il était possible que vous accueillez Miss Granger et Monsieur Weasley, chez vous pendant les vacances. »

Un grand silence se fit dans le bureau, avant que deux puissant « QUOI ? » retentissent dans la pièce.

C'est donc accompagné de Ron et d'Hermione et d'Harry que Lilen et Elemmacil rentrèrent chez eux.

A peine avaient-ils posé les pieds dans la forêt interdit pour se diriger vers chez eux, qu'ils furent accueillis par d'autres elfes qui s'agenouillèrent devant Lilen. Après une petite discussion sur pourquoi trois humains les accompagnaient, ils purent repartir.

Ils marchèrent pendant une heure avant d'atteindre une clairière. Lilen se tourna vers les trois seuls humains pour leur parler mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Ron prit la parole : « On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'arrête alors qu'il n'y a rien autour de nous ?

- Bien sûr, si tu m'avais laissé le temps de t'expliquer avant de dire des bêtises, tu aurais su que pour aller chez nous il fallait passer par un passage caché aux yeux des humains. Vous ne vous souviendrez pas de où se trouve l'endroit sauf si je vous l'autorise, mais je ne le ferais pas, sauf pour Harry.

- Et pourquoi ça, madame la chef ?

- Parce que, Hermione, je ne vous fais pas confiance. Allons-y. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers un arbre et le traversèrent pour arriver dans une forêt où les arbres avaient été modelés en guise de maisons, on pouvait donc voir des arbres immenses avec des trous dans le tronc pour les fenêtres. Et au milieu de tous les arbres se trouvait un saule pleureur encore plus grand, vers lequel ils se dirigèrent. Hermione et Ron furent ensuite conduits vers leurs chambres, alors que Lilen et Elemmacil se dirigeaient vers une seule et même chambre qu'ils partageraient.

Ils décidèrent ensuite de faire un emploi du temps pour les devoirs et pour entrainer Harry dans d'autres matières non enseignées, il s'entraina donc en occlumencie, légilimencie, combat à main nue ou avec des armes blanches.

C'est donc ainsi qui se passèrent les vacances, entre devoirs, fou rires, blagues pourries et autres joyeusetés. Alors que Ron et Hermione restaient cloitrés dans leur propre chambre ou les évitaient.

Quand vint le jour de la rentrée, Ils firent leurs au-revoir aux elfes et prirent un portoloin vers la gare. Harry était maintenant assez doué en occlumencie, en légilimencie et en combat à main nue et armes blanches ainsi qu'en runes.

Le voyage dans le Poudlard express se déroula sans problèmes à par bien sûr une petite visite de Drago Malfoy, il fallait obligatoirement qu'ils aient leur petite pique, sinon impossible de survivre.

Le temps passant, les trois Gryffondor virent leur amitié être malmené sans jamais cassé,

Le temps s'écoulant, Harry du partir pour affronter son ennemie, sans jamais faillir,

Le temps s'enfuyant, ils vieillirent mais restèrent amis, jusqu'au bout,

Le temps apaisant, mis fin à leurs jours…

* * *

Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé. Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout !


End file.
